


Trading Advice

by Megatraven



Series: 1000 Followers Giveaway [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Relationship Advice, lowkey djwifi - Freeform, some nino and mari interaction yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nino and Marinette hang out, they get advice from each other in regards to relationships.</p><p>Giveaway fic for @Fb-anon on tumblr!<br/>http://megatraven.tumblr.com/post/146932572474/trading-advice-giveaway-fic-prize-for-fb-anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trading Advice

“Hey Nino, can I ask you something?” Marinette asked him. The two had originally been going to a concert together, but it had been cancelled due to maintenance problems. Alya and Adrien had no interest in the band that was going to play, but Nino and Marinette were thrilled. Both had a common interest in regards to music, and both voiced their regret at having not bonded over it in the past.

 

Fiddling with his container of bubbles, Nino took the rod out and blew a few before looking over at her and saying, “Sure, dude, shoot.” A few more bubbles found their way out of the wand when she hesitated to continue. Seeing her inner struggle, he capped the bubbles and spoke again, “Whatever you have to ask, go right ahead, dude. I won’t judge, and I’ll answer as best I can.”

 

Having previously been looking anywhere but him, her eyes met his golden ones. “W-well... do you think you could givemerelationshipadvice?” The last of her questions came out is a burst of words, and she wasn’t sure he even understood her. But she couldn’t bring herself to repeat it, and so she watched his face for any change.

 

And there was one- understanding dawned on his face, and he turned a bit sheepish. “Y’know, I was actually gonna ask you the same thing! Maybe we can help each other out here. I’m Adrien’s best bro,” he said, ignoring the quick accusatory glare she gave him. “And you’re besties with, uh… yeah. Anyways, we can help each other out! Sound good?”

 

Despite the fact that Nino had practically just admitted Alya told him about her crush, she couldn’t help but focus on the fact that  _ he likes Alya _ . She figured, of course, and there was a lot of evidence pointing to it, but he’d never actually said it out loud. Holding back a squeal of joy, she nodded her head vigorously and said, “Sounds  _ great! _ ”

 

They watched each other for a moment, neither of them knows how to start. Eventually, they both tried to speak.

 

“Do you think-” Mari started.

 

“What should I-” Nino began at the same time.

 

“Oh, sorry, sorry, you go first!”

 

“No, you totally started first dude, you first.”

“Are you sure?” she asked him, not wanting to continue on with their back-and-forth offers for very long.

 

“Yep! Sure as sherbert!” he says, earning a grin and chuckle. They both died out quickly though, and soon he was left with a conflicted Marinette.

 

“Do you think I should just… take the leap, tell him how I feel?”

 

Nino leaned back on the bench they shared, crosses his arms behind his head, and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. While someone who wasn’t good friends with him would assume he wasn’t taking this seriously, Marinette knew he was thinking of what to say, choosing to be careful with his words.

 

“Well… I’m sure if you told him, the dude would be flattered, and he might say yes. But I think ya should try getting closer as friends first. You guys are definitely friends already, but my bro thinks you’re friends with him because you’re just that nice. Maybe work through the stuttering before ya tell him?” he said, trying to tell her what he knew and what he thought of their situation in the hopes it would help.

 

She considered this for a moment, nodding her head slowly, “Yeah… yeah, okay. Thanks, Nino,” she told him. “Any, uh… any tips on getting over the stuttering?”

 

“It’s so simple, dude! Adrien’s just a normal guy. If you like him, you like him, but that’s no reason to treat him so differently. Focus on friendship first, and that should help some. Well, probably.”

 

Listening to his words, she found herself nodding again. “I’ll try that. I really appreciate this, by the way.” As she said that, she stood up. Nino gave her a questioning look, but she gestured for him to follow. He obliged, and stood up beside her. “It’s been awhile so I thought we could get something to eat while we talk about you and Alya!”

 

Grinning, and with a hint of red coloring his cheeks, he said, “That sounds like a rad idea.” The two began walking in silence, Nino’s eyes trained ahead. Eventually, Marinette cleared her throat and gave a soft jab with her elbow. When he looked at her, waiting expectantly, he exclaimed, “Oh! Oh, you meant like, talk right now?” She nodded, so he sighed a bit and slowed his pace. She matched it and waited for him to continue. “What should I do about her, man? I like her a lot, and she likes me too- er, well, I think she likes me anyways- but I dunno… do I just go right out and say it? Do I ask her to the movies or try to hang out with her more, help her with Ladyblog stuff? What if that comes off as clingy?” Nino took his cap off and brushed upward through his hair with his other hand. Putting the hat back on, he sighed and his shoulders slumped a little. “I just don’t want her to think bad of me or anything.”

 

Marinette was about to respond, about to reassure him, but her eyes caught something and quicker than he could ask what she was doing, she’d grabbed his wrist and tugged him into a nearby café. She spotted an empty booth for them, and when Nino sat down, she went over to order. All this time, she thought of how she would answer his worries. So, when she sat down and pushed a sandwich and mug of tea towards him, she knew what she wanted to stay. 

 

“Nino, I’ve never heard her speak a bad word about you. In fact, whenever we do talk about you, which is a lot I might add, it’s all good things! It’s all ‘Did you know Nino lent me a few of his tracks to listen to?’ and ‘Our arms brushed when we were walking today!’ Trust me, there’s no way she thinks badly of you. She totally likes you too.” In true Adrien fashion, Marinette put her own mug down and placed her hands on his shoulders. Looking him in the eye, she said simply, “Don’t worry about rejection. It won’t happen.” She withdrew her hands and took a sip of tea, face thoughtful. “Maybe do something oldschool for her. She really likes your taste in music. Well, usually,” she said, chuckling a bit because her and Nino’s hangout was made precisely because Alya didn’t like this kind of music. “Anyways, maybe like… make her a mixtape and play it for her. And I’m sure offering to help with the Ladyblog would be very appreciated. You’d get to spend lots more time with her!”

 

While he absorbed her words, he held his cup and stared into the tea. They ate and took sips in silence until he looked up at her, smiling brightly. “Thanks a lot, Mari. The mixtape, that’s a great idea.I think I’ll make one tonight!”

 

After that, they talked about various other things, and with promises to hang out again soon, they went their separate ways.

 

The next day, in the evening, she got a text from him. Enclosed in it was a picture of him and Alya laughing, along with a caption. “She loved it!” Smiling, she sent a response and set her phone down.

 

Downstairs, her mother called up, “Sweetheart, Adrien’s here!” 

 

She took a deep breathe, put a smile on, and walked downstairs to meet him. After her conversation with Nino the day before, she was ready to be better friends with Adrien. Ready to try and get over her stuttering.

 

Hopping down the last four stairs, she was met by the sight of a smiling Adrien. She waved to him and invited him upstairs. “R-ready to test your luck in, uh, Mecha Ultimate Strike- er… Ultimate Mecha Strike III?”

  
His smile turned more happy and real at that, and when he passed by her, he said, “Never been more ready, Marinette!”


End file.
